Composite parts are both lightweight and strong, and therefore, composite parts are commonplace on aircraft where strength to weight ratio is extremely important. One problem with composite components is that when they are damaged, they are difficult to repair, and expensive to replace. The current methods of repairing a damaged fastener hole in a composite panel fail to restore structural integrity, add additional unwanted weight, and are time-consuming and complex. Accordingly, there is a need for a better method of repairing expensive composite components. This disclosure provides a method that restores structural integrity quickly, inexpensively, and without additional unwanted weight.